On the Trail
On the Trail is the fourth mission of Storymode. It sees CJ tracking down Eve Matthews, but getting more than he bargained for when he comes across Ghostface and Jason Voorhees. Prerequisites * Completion of A Face of Leather Characters * Carl Johnson * Eve Matthews * The Custodian * Sarah Williams (Voice only) Myths * Ghostface * Jason Voorhees Summary The mission begins when CJ gets in range of The Panopticon, at which point the mission title displays. CJ then begins to search around for any clues to send him on the path of Eve. He comes across some footprints, which lead him towards some tyre rocks headed for the road. As he investigates the road, he spots a camera hanging above the street. He contacts Prospero, and Sarah offers to hack it for him. Through the recorded footage, she spots a black Sandking headed off towards Angel Pine. CJ then goes off in search of the vehicle, beginning with Angel Pine. As he enters the town, he finds it under attack from Ghostface, and so attempts to help the town. Eventually, he manages to stop Ghostface, and contacts Sarah once more for help. Sarah suggests that they work backwards. So far, the person following him had been to kill the Yeti, and then Leatherface immediately after. Working off of this pattern, she suggests that they may be looking for Jason Voorhees, the next closest myth in the region outside of the Yeti and Ghostface. Having nothing else, CJ heads for the Shady Creeks Cabin, where Jason is rumoured to inhabit. As he arrives, he spots the Sandking parked nearby, and notices a young woman running out of the cabin with Jason in pursuit. He begins running over to help, but before he gets there, Jason knocks the person to the floor. As Jason moves in for the kill, CJ snipes him and sends him staggering to the floor himself, allowing the person to run away. CJ then fights Jason, and as he does, the young woman returns and helps him. CJ insists that she leave, but she insists that she stay and help him "Again". After a while, the two manage to kill Jason. CJ and the woman then talk, and he quickly realises that she's the one thats been following him. He questions her on name, to which she reveals that her name is Eve, and her motivations, which she refuses to answer. She simply replies that so long as there are myths, she's going to do her best to stop them, and that theres nothing he can do about it. She also brings up that she believes Prospero, and by extension CJ, to be responsible for the myths, and that the only reason she hasn't killed him is because hes actually trying to stop them at the moment. CJ steadfastly denies this, but as he does, Eve brings up that Agents are recovering myths after he kills them, a fact which he also denies as he's been told that the myths simply disappear. Wanting to prove it to him, she offers to take him to The Panoption herself, and begins walking to her car. As she walks away, CJ raises his gun, tensing the trigger and aiming at her back. When she reaches the car, he lowers his gun, being unable to do it. He then gets in and goes with her. Theyre then seen at The Panopticon, driving in near the upper level. They get out and watch as a handful of Agents walk over to Leatherface's corpse and load it into a helicopter before leaving. Believing her now, CJ gives her his phone number, and urges her to report anything that she sees to him. CJ then goes back to H.Q., where he goes to enter the stairwell to the top floor, but not before Sarah calls him over to her. He believes that he can trust her, and asks if they can go somewhere quiet to talk. She suggests that shes due her break in a few minutes, and that theres an empty closet room on the first floor then they can use. CJ then waits in the room until she arrives, and then they speak in the corner. He tells her about what Eve has shown him, and tries to shoot it down himself by saying that maybe The Custodian is not aware of the Agent's actions. Supporting this, Sarah responds that there is no record of these operations going into the system, and that all present myth records refer to the myths simply disappearing after being killed, to which CJ takes issue with, saying that he has never said that in his reports. CJ is reluctant to blame The Custodian in part due to the lack of evidence, but Sarah insists he must be involved based on her past experience with him. Agreeing that something fishy was going on, they agree to keep it on the downquiet for now, and she tells him where he can acquire an experimental tracking device so that he can plant it on the next myth The Custodian gets him to defeat. They then part ways, with CJ going to attend a debriefing with The Custodian, and to tell him that he couldn't find the person chasing him. Having had a small level of doubt placed in his mind about the true intentions of The Custodian, he chooses to keep what he's learned about the myth remains being taken to himself. CJ then meets with The Custodian, who congratulates him on not only a successful mission, but for also killing not one but two myths. He compliments CJ for being one of his "most potent Agents", and gives him a new mission: Investigate the K.A.C.C. Military Fuels Depot in Las Venturas which has gone dark, and which the government is requesting that Prospero investigate. The Custodian claims to not know what is going on there, so he can't offer CJ much help or advise. None the less, CJ accepts the mission. Transcript Mission Opening The mission begins when CJ gets in range of The Panopticon, at which point the mission will begin. * CJ: Right then... where to start? The player must now find the correct clue to advance the mission. There are two other items of interest where CJ will offer input upon finding them. Upon inspecting Leatherface's corpse: CJ crouches to the ground next to the body. * CJ: Sniper round clean through the head. Whoever it is has good aim. Upon finding the massacred couple: CJ crouches down next to the couple. * CJ: 'Damn... thank God I stopped this guy. ''Upon finding the footprints: CJ crouches down next to the footprints. * 'CJ: '''Footprints... look like heels, leading off in that direction. The player then has to trail a series of markers that represent the path of the footprints. They lead CJ out of the south side of The Panopticon towards a road opposite a river. *'CJ: 'End of the line... they must have got into their car from here. *'CJ: '''Unless... CJ pulls out his phone and dials it. * '''Sarah: Hey CJ... what's going on? *'CJ:' Hey Sar. Know anyone that can hack into a camera? *'Sarah:' I can do that. Which one do you need hacking? *'CJ:' There's one across the street from me I think. South-side of The Panopticon, across the river. *'Sarah:' Bear with me... *'Sarah:' I see the one you mean. Maintenance camera attached to the transmission tower. Good thinking. Just give me a second. CJ waits a short while. *'Sarah:' Got it. What do you need? *'CJ:' I'm looking for the woman that fled The Panopticon in my report. *'Sarah:' Okay... let's take a look. *'Sarah:' Right. I can see someone running towards a black SUV at the time you mentioned in your report. A woman, but I can't get a good look at her. Car looks like a Atoyot Sandking. *'CJ:' Can you see where she was heading? *'Sarah:' Already on it. I can't track it all the way, but from what I can see it's heading towards Whetstone. *'CJ:' Whetstone? Alright, nice one Sar. *'Sarah:' No problem. Investigating Whetstone The player now has to head to Whetstone. Upon arriving, they are given the objective 'Search for the vehicle'. When getting a certain distance into town, a cutscene will begin where Ghostface is attacking a pedestrian. After a short while, the cutscene ends, with the objective 'Kill Ghostface' being given. Upon killing Ghostface: After Ghostface is killed, CJ dials his phone once more. *'Sarah:' Hey CJ. Did you find the car? *'CJ:' No, but I found something else: Ghostface. *'Sarah:' Ghostface? But he's not- I'll let The Custodian know. You okay? *'CJ:' A few scratches, that's all. Nothing much. *'Sarah:' Good to hear it. I've been thinking more about the person you're chasing. *'Sarah:' So far they've been after the Yeti and Leatherface. What if they're after another myth? * CJ: But I've just killed Ghostface and they're nowhere to be seen. *'Sarah:' What about other myths in the area? Next closest myth would be Jason Voorhees. *'CJ:' Well I guess I got no other leads. Where am I heading? *'Sarah:' The cabin in Shady Creeks. We've had no reports from there yet but be careful. *'CJ:' I'll check it out. Thanks Sar. The player must now head to the cabin in Shady Creeks. Investigating Shady Creeks Upon arriving, a cutscene begins where CJ walks over a stone cliff. In the distance he sees Eve running away from the cabin with Jason in pursuit. As she runs, she trips over, helpless as Jason grows ever closer. She is saved by CJ, who opens fire on Jason with a Sniper Rifle and manages to knock him to the ground, allowing Eve to get up and carry on running. Gameplay now resumes, and the player can observe Jason chasing after Eve in the distance. The player must reach them before Jason kills her. Upon getting sufficiently close, Jason will begin to attack the player too. Upon reaching them: * ???: What the hell are you doing here?! * CJ: Saving your life! Upon killing Jason: After killing Jason, a cutscene begins with Jason's corpse in the centre of the screen. CJ and Eve approach from opposite sides and face each other for the first time. *'CJ:' So, you're the one who's been following me. *'???:' I think you'll find you followed me this time. *'CJ:' You're lucky I did. He almost had you. *'???:' I'd have been fine. But if you want, I guess that makes us even. *'CJ:' Who even are you? What are you doing here? *'???:' My name's Eve, and that's all I'm telling you. *'CJ:' Come on you can give me more than that... I did just save your life. *'Eve:' You work for Prospero. I'm not telling you anything. *'CJ:' Wait what's wrong with Prospero. What have we done? *'Eve:' Don't act like you don't know. *'CJ:' Pretend I don't. What have we done? *'Eve:' You started this. All of these myths. All of these deaths. It's your fault! *'CJ:' What? We didn't start the myths... we're trying to stop them! *'Eve:' Prospero isn't... you are. That's the only reason I haven't put a bullet in your head. *'CJ:' Prospero IS trying to stop the myths. I'm here at The Custodian's order. *'Eve:' This the same 'Custodian' that orders some shady guys to take away the myths after you've gone? *'CJ:' No-one takes the myths away. They disappear after being killed. *'Eve:' The ones who took the Yeti away didn't seem to expect it to disappear with how many gizmos they strapped to it. CJ says nothing. *'Eve:' You genuinely don't know about this do you? *'CJ:' You're wrong. The myths disappear after I kill them. No-one takes them away. *'Eve:' Oh yeah? And I bet this 'Custodian' told you that right? CJ again says nothing. *'Eve:' Tell you what... how about we go to The Panopticon now and I show you? Provided we're not too late. *'CJ:' Fine. Lead the way. Eve starts to walk over to her car. Behind her back, CJ aims his Sniper Rifle at her, debating whether to shoot her as ordered. He aims for a few seconds before lowering his rifle. *'Eve:' You coming or what? CJ then runs over to the car and enters the driver seat. Returning to The Panopticon A new objective is given 'Drive to The Panopticon'. *'CJ:' So how'd you know what happens to the myths? *'Eve:' I stayed around after I took down the Yeti. *'Eve:' Spent hours deciding what to do with it. But then they showed up. *'CJ:' What did they do? *'Eve:' They looked at it then shoved it in the back of a helicopter. Didn't even hesitate. *'Eve:' You really had no idea this was going on huh. *'CJ:' None at all. He told me that they just disappeared some time after I killed them. *'Eve:' And you believed him? *'CJ:' I had no reason not to. Why do you hate Prospero so much anyway? *'Eve:' I don't want to talk about it. *'CJ:' Fair enough. Upon getting close to The Panopticon: * Eve: Park just over there. Upon parking in the designated marker: A cutscene now begins, with Eve and CJ approaching the first footprint clue location, looking down the slope to the main area of The Panopticon. *'Eve: '''Just in time. *'CJ: What the hell. The camera now shows a helicopter parked on the ground, with two Prospero Agents loitering around Leatherface's corpse. It then cuts to a shot of Eve and CJ, and when it cuts back, the helicopter is taking off into the air and flies away. *'''Eve: Believe me now? *'CJ:' I don't think I've got a choice. *'Eve:' What will you do? *'CJ:' I'm gonna get some answers. *'Eve:' Good luck to you with that... *'CJ:' Hey, here's my number. You see anything, you find anything, let me know immediately. *'Eve:' Will do. They begin to walk away from each other in opposite directions. *'CJ:' And stay out of trouble. Don't go fighting any more myths. *'Eve:' Won't do. Prospero H.Q. The camera now cuts to Prospero H.Q. CJ walks through the lobby towards the stairwell, where he is called over to the desk by Sarah. *'Sarah:' Hey, CJ! CJ walks over to the desk. *'CJ:' Hey. *'Sarah:' Did you find what you were looking for? *'CJ:' Sort of, yeah. *'Sarah:' Sort of? *'CJ:' Look, I can trust you right? *'Sarah:' Sure... what's up? *'CJ:' Is there anywhere we can go to talk? Somewhere quiet? *'Sarah:' Err, yep. Sure. I'm due my break in a few minutes anyway. Meet me in that empty cupboard on the first floor. *'CJ:' Alright, I'll see you there. The screen fades to black as CJ walks away from the desk. Meeting Sarah The screen comes back in the cupboard room. Sarah is standing in the corner. After a few seconds, CJ walks in, and approaches her. *'Sarah:' So, what's up? You whisk every lady away like this? *'CJ:' Only the ones I like. *'Sarah:' What's going on? *'CJ:' Do you know anything about what happens to the myths after they're killed? *'Sarah:' They disappear, right? *'CJ:' How do you know that? Did The Custodian tell you? *'Sarah:' No, from the mission reports. I haven't spoken directly with The Custodian since the debrief where he stook me behind the desk three years ago. *'CJ:' See that's what he told me. But that's not what I saw. *'Sarah:' What do you mean you 'saw'? *'CJ:' That person I was after. Her name's Eve. She took me to The Panopticon and showed me Agents taking away Leatherface in a helicopter. *'Sarah:' Wait... they what? Prospero Agents? *'CJ:' Yeah. Three of them. *'Sarah:' That's not- There's no missions like that in the system. None at all. And I look at every report. *'CJ:' I've been trying to find an explanation... maybe they're just taken out of the way before they disappear? *'Sarah:' I don't think so. You've been gone hours. The reports say the myths disappear much quicker. *'CJ:' So Leatherface should have disappeared long before I got there. *'Sarah:' Exactly. *'CJ:' Even Eve said she waited hours before the Agents came to Mount Chiliad. *'Sarah:' What's going on with her anyway? *'CJ:' I told her to stay out of trouble and to contact me if she learns anything. Time will tell if she does. *'Sarah:' Right. So that's her dealt with for now. Now we need to figure out what we're doing. *'CJ:' Any ideas? *'Sarah:' One - Keep this quiet for now. *'CJ:' I can't do that. I need to find out what's going on. *'Sarah:' Hear me out... There's an experimental tracking device in the labs at the moment. I'm sure I could arrange for it to 'disappear'. *'CJ: '''Then what? *'Sarah:' Plant it on the next myth The Custodian gets you to kill. We'll track it wherever they take it. *'CJ:' You know what? I'm glad I told you about this already. *'Sarah:' I aim to please. I can have it for you in a few hours. In the meantime meet with The Custodian like normal. Don't let him know we know anything. *'CJ:' Alright nice one Sar. See you later. Meeting The Custodian We now see CJ inside The Custodian's office, with the two of them standing opposite the desk from each other. *'The Custodian: Outstanding work at The Panopticon, CJ. Not one, but two myths killed in the space of a few hours. I'm impressed. If the player chooses "It was nothing": *'''CJ: It was nothing. *'The Custodian:' Don't be so self-defeating. If the player chooses "Thank you": *'The Custodian: '''Thanks aren't necessary. Only your abilities. *'The Custodian: To kill even one myth is a considerable feat that not many of our Agents are capable of. Certainly not alone. Now, down to business, what happened to the person chasing you? *'CJ: '''I searched The Panopticon, Whetstone, and Shady Creeks for them. Eventually found her by the cabin there. *'The Custodian: 'Her? Does she have a name? *'CJ: 'I dunno. Whatever Jason did to her, there was nothing left. *'The Custodian: 'I see. Since she has been alone all this time I think it's safe to assume she was acting independently. And with her out of the way, we're free to focus on the real threat. ''If the player chooses "Have you found anything out yet?": *'CJ: '''Have you found anything out about the myths yet? *'The Custodian: 'Not yet. I've had our Maintenance and Administration Staff trawling through all manor of historical records. So far they've turned up empty handed. We're still learning more from the field than past research. ''If the player chooses "What's next?": *'CJ: '''What do you want me to do next? *'The Custodian: 'You're quickly becoming one of my most potent Agents, CJ, so you're perfectly suited for this mission. There's an military installation in the North-East of Las Venturas that I'd like you to visit. *'CJ: 'The Military Fuels Depot? *'The Custodian: 'Correct. Officially it's a fuels depot, but unofficially they've been conducting experiments there under the radar. *'CJ: 'So why'd you need me? *'The Custodian: 'Exactly what experiments they've been conducting, I'm unsure. But whatever their last experiment was, it didn't go to plan. The facility has been dark for the past two hours, no contact in or out. For whatever reason, we've been ordered to investigate. That's why I'm sending you. ''If the player chooses "Anything you can tell me?": *'CJ: '''Anything you can tell me about the place? *'The Custodian: Again, the experiments we know nothing about, so I can't advise you there. But on the facility itself, I can tell you that it will have an automated lockdown protocol that will secure the outer gates - you'll need to find some around them. As for when you're inside, you'll want to find their lab. I'm not sure on it's whereabouts or appearance, but if they're conducting experiments at this facility there must be one. Unfortunately, that's all I have. If the player chooses "I'll get it done": *'CJ: '''I'll get it done. *'The Custodian: '''Good to hear it. Report back to me with whatever you find. CJ now walks out of the office as the screen fades the black, and then it returns with the mission passed text. Outcome * Ghostface and Jason Voorhees are found and defeated. * Eve's identity is revealed to CJ, and they agree to stay in contact with one another. * CJ and Sarah begin to doubt The Custodian, recognising that suspicious, unrecorded operations are being carried out. Trivia * Eve's car is said to be an Atoyot Sandking. 'Atoyot' is 'Toyota' backwards. Category:Storymode